The Maximum
by MackenzieRide
Summary: Max join's SHEILD. Note that the Flock doesn't exist in this fic. Please read.


**People hope you like this story.**

**is no other flock members except Max in the story just see you know hope you enjoy it.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The Maximum Agent**

**Chapter 1: Meet Me**

Max's POV

I have just moved into the SHIELD dormitory. It was a bit small but it was most pleasant place I've lived in. It's way nicer than the tree branches I used to sleep on while on the run from the Erasers. Believe me, those branches was pretty uncomfortable. Being exposed to the weather and all. When it rain, I got wet and if I did not position myself properly I could fall out, and even though I had wings, the landing was pretty nasty. I once got caught by the police, who actually turned out to be Erasers. Long story short, sleeping on branches in the park: bad.

The room had a single bed. Beside the bed was a small study table and on it, a desk lamp. It had an ensuite bathroom, which was nice. In one corner of the room stood a small three-drawer dresser.

I had brought a few of my stuffs over in a small rucksack. I took out my two set of clothes from the bag and placed it in the drawer. Next, I took out my teddy bear, the only possession I had of my childhood, before everything went wrong.

When I was a baby, Jeb Batchelder smuggled out me out of the School, where I and the Erasers, human-wolf hybrids, were created. Wait a minute you may say, you were created at the School? Yes folks, I am a human-avian hybrid, 2% bird 98% human. Jeb treated me like his daughter, which drove his son, Ari, into turning himself into an Eraser himself.

Then Jeb suddenly disappeared. I thought he was dead, but it turns out he was still evil. We'll get to it later.

When I was fourteen, the Erasers came from me, and kidnapped me and returned me from the School. To my amazement, Jeb was there. He told me my purpose is to "save the world" or something.

I escaped and had been on the run ever since. Time and time again, the erasers came after me to return me to the school, to lock me up and subject me to more tests, but every time they escaped.

Two years ago, all the Erasers disappeared and I found out that all the Erasers were got rid of. In fact, I was the only mutant created by the School that was still out there. This was due to a change in leadership at Itex. The evil director, whose name I still have not known, wanted to terminate all recombinant DNA life-forms. I don't know why he wanted to do that but I think he wanted to "cover up" that Itex was dealing in illegal DNA hybrid creations, flushing down the drain or so to speak. The Erasers were some of the first to be destroyed. I was one of their loose ends he wanted to get rid of. He sent the flyboys, robotic versions of the erasers. I was once again captured and brought to their headquarters. I escaped but found out that he had plans to set off a nerve gas bomb in the Paris sewers. This will bring the gas to over half of the city, instantly killing millions. I foiled their plan.

The knocking on my door brought me out of my recollection. "Coming," I yelled as I quickly put away the last of my belongings. Then I went to the door and opened it.

It was General Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD. Nick Fury was a tall burly African man. Over eye was a black eye patch and he wore a black leather jacket.

In his hands, Nick was carrying a black navy blue uniform that was specially made for me as it had slits on the back for my wings, and on top of that a yellow paper folder.

"How do you like the room?" he asked.

"It's OK I guess," I answered, "Nice and roomy. Most of all, there is water and food."

"Nice to hear that you like it. Um… I brought you the SHIELD. rules, take your time to read and learn them. I hope to see you here Agent Ride," he said and handed me the uniform and the files before turning to leave.

"Wait," I said. Nick turned around.

"Yes? Agent Ride" he answered.

"Who should I hand it in after I sign it?" I said timidly.

"Read them all, and then give it to Agent Romanoff, she will put it on Coulson's desk, I'll get them later … long procedure," he said as he smiled.

"OK then," I said. Nick turned away and I set the new uniform and folder on the desk. I was very excited. This uniform meant that I was part of the team. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it on myself as I removed my clothing and put on my new dark blue SHIELD uniform. After doing that, I went to the full length mirror and examined myself. I looked quite nice in blue but it was a little too tight and the v-neck was a little too low showing off my, ahem, assets. I turned to the side and spotted a badge carrying the SHIELD's eagle and shield logo. I rubbed the badge on the shoulder to make sure it was real. Things have changed a lot for me – from being on the run, to being a member of SHIELD, a multinational organization committed to protecting humanity from outside threats. Perhaps, by joining SHIELD I will fulfill what Jeb told me is my "purpose" – saving the world.

Now for the rules. I turned and picked up the folder before opening it.

My hands were trembling. In the folder was a letter from Nick Fury himself and on top of it was a SHIELD letterhead.

It said:

Dear Agent Maximum Ride:

Congratulations on making the selection of being a SHIELD agent. The rules of SHIELD are quite simple. However, you MUST follow them if you're a SHIELD Agent. Everyone, from the highest ranking agent, to the lowest, have to follow them. Failure to follow the rules would be met with strict punishment and in the worse case, a memory wipe of your time at SHIELD followed by your immediate expulsion from the organization.

When you start as an Agent, you'll get a trainer. Stop everything you're doing when talking to General Fury. Do whatever he tells you to do. If Director Fury is not available, go to Agent Maria Hill.

Paperwork

Every Agent has to do paperwork. All reports need to be given to Agent Coulson, on one exception: If Director Fury tells you to give them to him, do it without asking questions. As a new Agent, you'll get someone to teach you about paperwork.

Personal relationship:

Personal relationships with other SHIELD agent are allowable, but don't let it get into your work. In addition, if you are a female agent, no pregnancy allowed.

Wait, what? Being pregnant? At 18, I am a little too think of having a baby. Maybe later but not now. Also, how would the baby come out? As an egg? A live birth? I don't know. Ugh! It's making my head spin. Being a human-avian hybrid is complicated.

I continued reading.

Levels:

Every agent is assigned a level in SHIELD. Based on his action, s/he is either moved up one level or down. In addition, based on that, the Agent has clearance access to that level and the ones under him. That means that if you are level one Agent, you only have access information cleared for level one of SHIELD, if a level two Agent, you have access to level one and two, and so on.

Missions:

As a new Agent, you won't be sent on a mission before you've passed your training. Only when highly trained you'll get missions. When sent on a mission it's highly expected from you to succeed, it's expected from you to contact director Fury on every information you get. If being caught, do not break down, and most of all, if being tortured DO NOT give information./li

When trained, you'll be given a desk at SHIELD. We expect from you to do your job properly.

Remember: If you follow all these rules, you'll not get in trouble.

I, Maximum Ride, hereby accept the of being a SHIELD rules promise not to break them. I understand the consequence of breaking the rules.

Signature: _"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Do you enjoy the first chapter tell me if you want me to finish it**


End file.
